During the past year we have admitted more than 100 children for initiatin of the ketogenic diet. All children are followed at 6 months, one year and two years after diet initiation. We are prospectively following the effects of the diet on seizure frequency the effects of the diet on plasma lipids and the effects of the diet over the long haul. We are continuing to admit 3-4 patients every other week on our protocols, evaluating the effects of the diet on seizure frequency, on plama lipids at varied times on the diet, the effects of the diet on serum and urinary ketone levels, and have submitted a grant proposal to NIH to study the Diet in a blilnded, cross-over fashion. We are evaluating, with Drs Fivush and Firth the development of, prevention of and treatment of kidney stones in children on the diet and a preliminary abstract has been submitted to the Society of Pediatric Research. In summary the dieet is increasingly accepted as a standard therapy for difficult to control seizures. The studies at Hopkins are quantitating the results and the effects and side-effects of the diet.